Loss of Light
by Daxam S. Loken
Summary: Something as gentle as a lover's touch, as cold and dark as murder. And he offers her a choice. A little dark and perhaps a little too far. Tsubaki/Hazama  hinting Tsubaki/Jin , post CS. Spoilers. Rated M for language and themes. Oneshot, kinda short.


**Loss of Light**

A hand runs up her spine, gracefully sliding up between her shoulder blades, under the shirt she was wearing. She gives a soft gasp, a small part of her surprised at the cold sensation as his fingers run up her back. Another hand pulls her down, onto the cold floor, and she gives a little murmur of confusion as she felt his hands cupping her face now.

She couldn't see.

He strokes her face, as reassuring and gentle as a lover, his pale fingers drawing the scarlet hair from her face and revealing faded blue eyes that stare forward, unfocused. He could help restore her sight, let her see his smile and the mess of emerald coloured hair. Let him see his eyes.

His eyes were the slit pupils of a snake's, golden and malicious. His tongue darts across his lips, and he chuckles of amusement at her predicament. How delightful to twist this girl for his own uses, martial and personal. But he would give her a chance and see how she could resist.

"Ah, so sad, isn't it?" He muses, hands unbuttoning her silken shirt, each finger resting for moment on the skin of her slender stomach. It was softer than the silk, and delightfully warm and pale. Beneath that uniform and behind all that finery, she was so... Innocent.

Delicate.

_Corruptible._

He kisses her, and pulls away after several moments, laughing.

"You're so fine, miss Yayoi. Oh~ if only _they _could see you now? Oh, how that would _fuck_ them up!" he shouts, laughing racously. Her lips tremble, perhaps knowing who he meant.

"Ah, ah ah!" he says, in the tone of voice of a teacher lecturing an unruly student, and raises a strange chain in one hand, the ephemeral links clinking against the floor. They glowed with an unhealthy green light, venomous and dark. The links themselves were black, cold iron and one end ended in a kris knife, embedded in the floor beside them. The chain bound her hands to the floor, leaving her pinned, helpless. A physical reflection of the entrapment of her soul and her own weakness.

The other end of the chain, raised in his hand, is an iron serpent head, chased with bronze patterns with glowing eyes of emerald, and he presses the Nox Nyctores against her cheek, watching her start at the sudden cold against her cheek. Her stirring subsides as he gently toys with her emotions, leaving her apathetic and unaware.

He got a little kick out of seeing such a superior lady so pinned, at his mercy and he finally undoes the last buttons from her shirt, tearing the seams with fingernails as sharp as razor blades and dragging them off shoulders. He gives a snigger of delight, marvelling at the black lace beneath that accentuate her voluptuous breasts.

"Oh my. Such wondrous little modesty in such an outwardly pure maiden. Such a waste, since you never wanted anyone to touch you like this," he purrs, gently running one hand down her belly again, easing his fingers beneath her waistline, his other hand running between her breasts. "Feels good, right? Feelsssss... _Right."_

Her breathing speeds up, and he feels her almost resist as he removes the white slacks she wore, shaking his head at more black lace. His fingers, much to his private amusement, seem almost slick with sweat, maybe. Perhaps he teased her too quickly, but he didn't care.

"Have you ever known a lover's touch, miss Yayoi? Of course not. One ill placed finger of anyone on your... _virtue _would see your dear daddy kick you out of the house. But I guess he won't object to what he doesn't know," he leers, slipping his tie off and tossing it nonchalantly to a corner. He shrugs off the black long coat, casting it over a chair and watching it drape across the arms, almost as if it was lounging.

Waistcoat next, thrown beside the tie. Undoes the top button, hot under the collar. Moonlight shines in through the window, through a momentary cloud break. He stares at it for a while, smiling, one hand now stroking her elegant neck. He leans down, kissing her again, and leers into those cold, defeated eyes.

For a moment, he sees tears running down her cheeks, and he smiles.

_Despair, total despair. I want you to feel it. I want you to KNOW it._

He whispers in her ear, gently twirling a lock of crimson hair around his finger as he asks the question.

"Do you want to feel this, Tsubaki? Do you want any last purity you have to be devoured?"

She trembles again, hands shaking in their entrapment and she mouths a word at him, silent and tearful.

He kisses her throat again, feeling the pulse of life in her warm him.

"What was that?"

"No..."

He rears up, smirking and sits back, mopping his brow with his half palm gloves.

"What a shame? Since I know you're dying to. But since you don't want to, I'll give you that little right. Consider it a reward for resisting Ouroboros so well."

He breaks the seals of the serpent chain, watching the links become black vapour, and he pulls a fresh shirt over her, picking her up and carrying her to the bed in his offices.

"But I do so love to tease my lovely lady friends," he whispers in her ear, smirking evilly as he settles her down on white sheets. With one last kiss, as tender and compassionate as a lover's, he leaves her to shake and shiver in the darkness, both of lightless room and her owned cursed life.

He dresses again, hands sliding down his chest to smooth the creases in shirt, waistcoat and jacket, and smiles, pulling on his charcoal black fedora.

"Maybe tomorrow night, miss Garbage," Hazama murmurs, drawing another little tally on the wall with the kris knife. He had scrimshawed marks across the wall beside his door, a dozen tiny cuts for each night she had resisted. He quietly marvels at her resilience, and walks off to find some young impressible N.O.L. girl to wile the night away.

And in the darkness of Hazama's rooms, Tsubaki weeps into her arms, drawing her knees up to her chin and sobbing. And with a single thought, all the tears vanish.

_I'm waiting for you... Please don't leave me. Please._

She looks towards the half open door and sees the night sky. The moon hides behind cloud cover and she smiles to herself.

_I never knew why you hate the moon. But if I could hide it away for you, I would._

_Please save me._

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes: Just a oneshot, of Hazama and Tsubaki. I just find the pairing a little... Rich and dark. But I didn't want to go much further than what I wrote, since I didn't want a rape fic on my hands. I love the idea of him tempting her further and trying to seduce her.<br>But I really want Jin to rescue her, so yeah._ _Uh, might also be a while before Jin's chapter pops up on . Though my tumblr has a sneek peak for those interested: Daxamhome. tumblr com (remove the spaces and a dot to the com.)  
><em>


End file.
